Fairy Tales
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: At the Final Battle, one woman watches her knight go into battle.


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

I watch my shining, brave knight ride out to the final battle.

Well, he doesn't shine, and he's not really a knight, and he's not riding out, he's walking. But that is a moot point.

It also doesn't matter that there were times when I was with others, with others parading as my knight. They were never my knight. But it is also a moot point that I had ever been with anyone else.

The true point is that he's _my_ knight.

Growing up as a little girl, I read and was told tales, just like any proper girl's, and boy's, childhood, must have. As a pureblood, I read about powerful wizards and battling dragons and basilisks and the like. I imagined myself as a maiden, but other times as a warrior, just like my knight, fighting alongside him. It was my escape from the confines of my slightly sheltered life and protective mother, from my sibling's own dreams. I wanted to slay the dragon with my knight, not stay behind and watch.

My knight rescued me, the fair maiden, twice. Once from that dark, dank, disgusting, cold Hell where I was to be entombed forever, and again from the proverbial dragon.

I'm fighting alongside my knight now. Fighting, watching our warriors die in front of us, feeling slightly pained at so many losses, but it doesn't matter. We will win in the end. We have to. We are right.

And now _He_ has come. The proverbial dragon.

I hate him. No, it is beyond that. I loathe him. No, even farther. There is no words for what kind of hatred I feel for this creature. But loathe must, unfortunately, do.

I loathe him for all he has done to me. He took my life away by taking my knight away. He tried to kill my knight. He tried to kill me too, but my knight protected me from Him and his vile comrade, that disgusting creature that dared to try and fight, try to kill my master.

I want to kill Him because of that. But I can't.

Only my knight can slay this dragon, this basilisk, this loathsome, disgusting, vile creature.

It is Prophecy. It is how the fairy tale goes. The knight slays the dragon.

I watch eagerly as they begin their fight. He is powerful, but my knight is even more powerful. He must be. I am the maiden, and he is the knight. The knight always slays the dragon in the end, and he and the maiden live happily ever after.

Today we will slay the dragon, my knight will slay Him, and then we will live in happiness in a cleaner, better, safer world. A pure world where evil and filth, the bilge water of society, the scum of the orb of the Earth, have been purged.

Those we lose today are the sacrifices we make to make this world a better place.

I see His bitch has come too. I can kill her at least. It is the least I can do for what she has helped do to my knight.

I raise my wand to strike her down, but then other's interfere, keeping her from me. Still, I knock them aside, determined that the dragon's bitch will live only to see her mate's death. Then she will die.

But then It happens. The unthinkable, the impossible. Fairy tales don't turn out like this.

All I can hear is my knight's piercing, agonized, terrorized, and tortured scream. I turn in horror, and am frozen in shock and disbelief, just as all other's are, on either the side of the dragon or my knight.

They look on with triumph or defeat, hope or horror. My own look is most likely that of devastation.

It is impossible. My knight cannot die. He has to slay Him, and then we can be free. So we can live happily ever after, just like the fairy tales.

But he is dead, his body doesn't move and his skin is paler than ever, his normally burning eyes that I love so much are dead and lifeless. The fairy tale is over, and this time, the knight loses.

I sink to my knees in utter defeat, my head hung low in loss.

And now He, the terrible, monstrous dragon turns to me, his eyes still blazing with cold fury. He hates me too, of course. Anyone connected with my knight, but especially me. I know it, and I know that he will show me no mercy.

My wand clatters to the floor. What is the point?

I know I cannot beat him now. If my knight could not, what chance doth the fair maiden hath?

None. The maiden cannot slay the dragon. That's not how the fairy tale goes. That is not how Prophecy speaks of it. I watch as he raises his wand, and all watch as the maiden is to be struck down alongside her knight. Some in horror, some with eagerness, some with apprehension. I watch in apathy.

I am prepared for death. What else can I do? The maiden cannot slay the dragon, as I said before.

What good is the maiden and the dragon if no one can rescue her? My knight is gone, no one can save me.

What good is the world if my knight isn't there?

Better to die than betray his name by submitting to his enemies, just as I did once before.

The dragon's mouth opens, and he speaks to me, the death knell for this fair maiden, and the end of the fairy tale.

"Goodbye, Bellatrix."

* * *

AN: Surprised? Thanks for reading and please review! 


End file.
